


Otherwise Occupied

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: During Bill and Fleur's wedding celebration, Ron and Hermione slip away to his room for some alone time.





	Otherwise Occupied

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Originally written for rhr100

"We should go back downstairs before we're missed." Hermione's breath was warm against his neck as her fingers clutched his robe.

Ron pushed her dress farther up, his fingers digging into her inner thigh as the celebration continued outside. "Do you want me to stop?" The words came out in gasps as he kissed her neck and teased her nipple.

Her protests were weak. "Maybe we should—oh Ron!" she cried in response to a particularly hard pinch.

"Feel good?"

She nodded. "I want you."

He kissed her deeply, hoping that everyone else was too busy to notice their absence.

~Fin.~


End file.
